


Silence

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [368]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Internalized Abuse, M/M, but not discussed in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint doesn't make a sound when eating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this took me a while because I honestly didn't see the problem with the being quiet while eating bc that's how we are at home. Guess it's a culture thing?

Thor was the first one to notice it. Thor being Thor, he asked in the middle of dinner one night, “Is it customary in Midgard to take part in a feast silently?”

The others, who were talking happily amongst themselves, paused and turned to Thor. Tony raised an eyebrow at him and gestured to the whole table. “Clearly not.” 

“Depends where you were raised.” Bruce amended. “Some families enjoy a more festive atmosphere while they eat. Others don’t.”

“I see.” Thor nodded.

“Why’d you ask?” Steve wondered.

“In all the meals I have had with you all, I have never heard Clinton speak.”

Clint kept his head down, minding his own business and eating his food silently. They all turned to Clint who ignored them and went about with eating.

“Huh.” Tony managed to say. “That’s true. I’ve never heard him say anything too.”

“That’s an exaggeration,” Steve defended Clint. “I’m sure he’s said something.”

“No, they’re right,” Bruce added. “I’ve never heard him say anything other than ‘pass the salt’” 

“Huh.” Steve said.

“What about you, Son of Coul, surely you have heard Clinton speak.” Thor directed his gaze to Phil.

“He talks.” Phil said without looking up. The Avengers were about to ask a follow-up question, so Phil decided to clear things up. “Outside meal time.” 

“Oh, boo.” Tony jutted his thumbs downward at Phil.

“Natasha? Have you ever talked to him?” Bruce asked.

She shrugged. “I respond to my surroundings. If my companion chooses to be silent, then I will too.” 

“I guess that’s true.” Bruce agreed. 

“But it’s no fun eating quietly.” Tony argued. “Hey, Clint,” Clint looked up at him but said nothing. “Say something.” 

“No, thank you.” Clint answered and went back to eating every single bite on his plate.

“’No, _thank you’_?” Tony repeated. “Since when has he been so polite?” 

“Clint’s a lot like Natasha. He reacts to his surroundings.” Phil smirked at Tony. 

Tony gasped dramatically at the implication that he was impolite. “Agent, why I would never-” 

“Open the door for anybody?” Steve ended for him.

“Say good morning instead of Fuck off?” Bruce added.

“Actually submit something on time?” Phil said.

“Let someone else talk?” Natasha smirked.

“Stop stealing Thor’s food?” Thor raised an eyebrow at him.

“Fuck you all.” Tony grumbled.

Just as quietly as he ate, Clint stood up as soon as he was done with his food and cleared his plate. The Avengers were all quiet, listening for what Clint did next but all they heard was the sound of the faucet then the fridge opening. Not a minute later, Clint emerged from the kitchen and stared at them, apple in hand. 

“I don’t care what you losers say. We’re watching Bourne Legacy tonight.” He said, as he walked towards the living room. 

“And he’s back.” Tony said “So much for that.”

“He’s always been like that. He’s never talked to me about it.” Phil said, answering the unasked question.

“Why don’t you ask?” Thor asked him. “Surely he’d tell you.”

“I don’t want to know unless he wants me to know. He’ll tell me when he’s ready.” Phil answered. “If he never does, then I respect that too. As should _you_.” Phil shot Tony a look.

Tony rolled his eyes but didn’t disagree. It was still a little weird though.

The Avengers got used to it over time. And Clint, well, he started talking. Not by much, the phrases turned into sentences, but it was something.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/143223268206/thanks-to-all-the-lovely-people-who-helped-me)


End file.
